


Sólo bésame

by ulquiruki



Category: The Office (US), The Office (US) RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Office Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulquiruki/pseuds/ulquiruki
Summary: Bueno en esta historia Jim está enamorado de  Dwight pero tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y ya no tenía esperanzaVoy a combinar capítulos de la serie así que no me juzguen .
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Toby Flenderson & Michael Scott
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el siguiente capítulo comienza 😁


	2. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Jim y Pam solo son amigos nunca pasó nada entre ellos.

Jim estaba arto de ocultar lo que sentía por Dwight . La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue hace tres años.

él y Dwight estaban en una de las tantas fiestas de Michael.

Esa noche Jim sintió curiosidad de la pastilla de éxtasis que uno de sus hermanos Mayores le dieron hace tiempo ,ver a Dwight con sus estresantes actos ,lo ánimo para utilizarlo en el.

Los primeros minutos Dwight simplemente era Dwight ,luego el simplemente se quitó la corbata y luego la camisa 🤣 

Michael tuvo que intervenir ya todos estaban disgustados .

Jim culpo en ese momento al licor por sentirse duro,pero realmente era esos senos rosados de Dwight .

Dwight provoco que una mesa entera se cayera , los guardaespaldas del lugar lo votaron .

Jim sintió un poco de pena de Dwight la forma en que le votaron y nadie fue para ver si estaba bien nada el ya no aguanto más y le dijo a Michael que se iría , Michael se molestó obviamente pero dijo que se sentía mareado y luego se fue sin escucharlo .

Jim busco pero no encontró a nadie , siguió caminando y encontró a Dwight tirado en el pasto,el estaba temblando por el frió 

Mierda se dijo para si mismo ,el había olvidado la ropa de Dwight adentro ,no quería volver y ver a Michael .

Dwight soy Jim vamos párate - insistió Jim varias veces.

Dwight murmuraba cosas que no entendía , Jim no tuvo otra opción ,tuvo que cargarlo.


	3. Primer beso

Recordar la primera vez que lo tuvo tan cerca ,estaba volviendo a sentir mariposas.

Esa noche conoció a Mose , gracias a él ,los dos pudieron llevar a Dwight por las escaleras llegando a su cuarto ,le agradeció que le dejara un momento a solas con Dwight ,su corazón latía fuerte .

Maldijo tener deseos de poder tocarlo en ese momento ,era tan confuso ,tenía ganas de besar y tocar a Dwight .que mierda le estaba pasando.

Prefirió echarle toda la culpa al alcohol , así que acaricio la cara de Dwight y lo besó en la mejilla , acaricio un poco más y lo besó en los labios.

Esa noche se tropezó varias veces en el rancho de Dwight.

\-------jim es sacado de su pensamiento-------

Jim!! hey qué piensas , no piensas irte a tu casa - dijo Michael moviéndo los hombros de Jim.

Si ya me voy - dijo Jim y se paró 

Al parecer todos incluyendo Dwight se habían retirado.

Jim espero a que Michael se fuera no quería oír sus bromas.

Después de unos minutos

Jim se dirigió al baño del primer piso .

Ni bien entro escucho gemidos

"😑 Mierda justo hoy tenían que tener sexo en el baño "

Prefirió retirarse rápido antes de que supiera quienes son.

😅 Al salir se dio cuenta que era Andy por su carro estacionado.

ese idiota, haces meses lloraba por una novia ahora ya lo tenía :/ 

Al llegar a su casa simplemente prefirió descansar

mañana seguiría con el proceso para olvidarse de lo que siente por Dwight 😕

\-------al día siguiente------------

Michael sabía que Jim estaba triste y la única respuesta era que no era correspondido 

Bueno no me gusta ver que uno de mis hijos este triste , bueno Jim , es obvio que estoy hablando de el y yo Michael Scott voy a ayudarlo a conseguir pareja 😁- dijo Michael a la cámara 

\-------------------------

Al final del día Michael hizo lo que el mundo ,Dios todo el mundo ya sabía , y era arruinarlo todo .

El anuncio a todos que Jim necesitaba pareja , y presentó a muchas mujeres , varios se dieron cuenta que eran prostitutas y Michael era inocente como siempre.

Pero lo malo fue que Jim se sintió muy mal ,todo fue muy rápido la furia había apoderado su cuerpo y explotó .

Jim le gritó y le mando a la mierda y se fue de ahí delante de todos.

Jim al llegar a su carro.

sabía que había echo una estupides y peor aún se había olvidado las llaves de su carro tenía que volver .😑😣😞

\----------------------------

Michael se encerró en su oficina ,la chicas prefirieron irse además Michael ya les había pagado.

Los demás prefirieron olvidar la situación , Dwight se quejó de la acción explosiva de Jim ,pero lastimosamente vio las llaves aún en su mesa .Aún que prefería hablar con Michael . Decidido llevarle sus llaves.

Toby por otra parte tocó por minutos la puerta de Michael .

Michael de muy mala gana le abrió .

Michael , mm no debiste llamar a ese tipo de mujeres- dijo Toby tratando de buscar la mirada de Michael cómo siempre no lo consiguió .

No debí blabla vete a la mierda🤬 - dijo Michael realmente no soportaba a Toby 

Tienes que tener cuidado Michael si sigues así Jim podría denunciarte,mmm entiendo que quieras ayudar a Jim pero esa no es la manera - dijo Toby tratando de calmar a Michael- el quizás paso una decepción amorosa 

O claro y usted supongo y sabe mucho por qué su esposa lo dejo , entonces ve y cuentale a Jim cómo superarlo- 😡

Michael ,eso no depende de nosotros , depende de el olvidarlo , o quizás pueda enamorarse de nuevo .

Yo lo quiero como a un hijo y por eso quiero ayudarlo también no me gusta verlo triste - dijo Michael más calmado ya que por primera vez Toby le daba buena información.

Pero es posible que esté molestó y no quiera hablar contigo

M : Que deberia hacer ?

Toby sintió que su corazón aceleraba

🔥🔥Michael le hacía caso ,no podía desperdiciar un momento así 😊

Bueno supongo que primero sería disculparte ,estoy seguro que te perdonará ,y luego podríamos salir quizás los tres a bares y ayudarlo a que conozca a ..

Michael le interrumpió

Si tienes razón podría llevarlo a bares y así de paso yo también conseguiría a alguien y puede que los dos nos casemos en el mismo lugar waoo y con unas gemelas sería increíble 😃

Toby estaba estaba feliz de ver feliz Michael gracias a él .

Michael lo había abrazado 🥺 su aroma era dulce ,Toby estaba explotando de felicidad por dentro .

Toby le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y se fue 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	4. 💔

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Dwight acercándose a el, enserio ahora estaba muy sensible como para actuar y fingir que todo estaba bien 

Jim camino dándole la espalda a Dwight ,en unos minutos el ya estaba en la vereda a una cuadra del edificio.

Jim , ya para !!- gritó Dwight

Mierda el seguía atrás ,Jim escucho que Dwight empezó a correr hacia el .

Jim no tenía otra opción que correr .

Dwight se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de de llegar a un cruce de avenidas 🤔y mayormente las personas depresivas fácilmente podría aprovecharlo para suicidarse.

No !!!😣 Jim espera no puedes suicidarte tú eres mi único amigo - grito mentalmente Dwight , corrió lo más que pudo y se abalanzó a Jim 

Auchh - dijo Jim por el dolor de chocar contra el piso más el peso de Dwight .

Jim porfavor no te suicides , entiendo que tú vida es un asco pero no lo hagas no me dejes 😣- dijo Dwight abrazándolo con fuerza 

Dwight joder!! pesas - Jim se sentía sofocado .

D: Si te suelto te vas a suicidar 😞

J: Qué!!! No me voy a suicidar no exageres Dios 

D: En serio 😲

J: Si

D: 😲😑😶 Mmm ah bueno entendí mal las cosas y olvida lo que te dije solo actuaba para que quisieras vivir un poco más 😬

Jin quería reírse,pero estaba feliz que Dwight le dijera eso , lo dijo tan sincero es imposible que sea mentira ,pero prefirió actuar ,quizás consiga un consuelo físico 🤔😅.

😞 Entonces solo me mentías , quizás ahora sí tengo ganas de suicidarme -dijo Jim volteando se y caminando hacia la pista.

D: Jim no actúes , Jim 

Jim no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

Bien esta bien , yo lo decía enserio no quiero que te suicides a pesar de las bromas , mm.. tú me apoyaste varias veces en el trabajo y en mi vida personal , gracias a ti Ángela quiso estar conmigo , tuve mi primera pareja gracias a ti .

Jim se detuvo al escuchar Ángela 😓

J: Ya callate - 😓

D: No escucha yo🥺

Sólo callate, Dwight estaba haciendo una broma jajajaja caíste de nuevo 😂 - Jim uso toda su fuerza emocional para actuar.

Jim no lo miro se dio la vuelta de regreso al la oficina .

D: Toma tu llave Jim 

Jim paso por su lado mirando al piso y a la justas la mano de Dwight para recibir la llave 

D: ah cierto Jim quiero decir algo importante 

J: qué ?

D: wuahho si que estas triste , bueno voy a animarte 😀 , antes creía que el indicado era Michael 

J: para que ?

D: déjame terminar , yo quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas 😊😀

\-------------------------

El corazón de Jim : 💔💔💔

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔


	5. Te odio

D: Que dices😀🙂😶

Minutos de silencio

D:vamos Jim solo di que sí ,yo me encargaré de toda la boda no tienes que preocuparte de nada

J: no Dwight

D: por qué?🤨

J : ya dije que no y no pienso ir a esa boda

D: qué?😮😥

J: ...

D: pero que qué ? 😥

J: solo volvamos a la oficina 😒

D: entonces lo decidirás después? Ji.

J: YA TE DIJE QUE NO 😠

D: Jim pero 😟

J: pero nada Dwight, yo te ..

D: jim 

J: yo te odio y no quiero más bromas , no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de nada ,tú y yo cualquier tipo de relación que hayamos tenido SE TERMINA AHORA .

Dwight sintió que esas palabras atravesaban como si fuesen espadas atravesando su corazón.

Jim dejó a Dwight .

\------------------------------------

M:Hey Dwight viste a Jim 

D:creo que no va a volver 😞

M: bueno creo que mañana le invitaré al club.

Dwight se sentó en su lugar antes de terminar el turno se la paso mirando el asiento de Jim ,no estaba seguro de que sentir.era confuso pero sabía que no era bueno el sentimiento. :/😢

\--------------------------------------------

T: Hola Michael 

M: Hola 🤨 ahora por qué estás aquí? Vienes a quejarte o algo

T: No mm solo quería decirte: si vamos a ir a un bar o club mm.

M: Oh gracias al cielo, me hablas de algo interesante :v, supongo que ya te fijaste que Jim no está hoy entonces ...

T: Ah sí ,ya lo sé,solo pensaba que una buena opción sería que nosotros mm

M: Se directo ya es hora de la salida 

T : Podríamos ir a ver nuevos club o bar que le pueda gustar a Jim , creo que ya está cansado del lugar que vamos cuando haces una fiesta 😬

M: 🤨🙄 Mmm bueno , supongo que conocer nuevos lugares sería una buena opción ,pero solo lo hago por Jim 

T: Si claro por Jim 

M: Okey entonces vamos ahora?

T : Si 😀🙂

\----------------------------------------------

En la siguiente semana Michael hizo todo lo posible para subir el humor a Jim .

Jim estaba más serio y melancólico .

Toby y él salieron varias veces solos ,pero cada vez le preguntaron a Jim y el simplemente ponía una escusa.

Toby le dijo que le diera más tiempo , ellos conocieron algunos bares nuevos .

Nunca pensé que Toby sería más divertido ,era bueno bailando 🤭, lo único malo era no poder conseguir alguna chica 😓

\---------------------------------

Paso rápido el mes para Jim 

sintió que ignorar a Dwight estaba rindiendo frutos y más por qué Dwight no le diría nada .

Al inicio dolió pero no fue tan doloroso como aquella vez que quiso declarar a Dwight que estaba enamorado de él,hace un año .

Jim había decorado la bodega con los colores que le gustaba a Dwight e incluso le había comprado sus juguetes favoritos , se sentía tan nervioso ,Pam se había dado cuenta ,y lo busco encontrándolo en el baño ,le mintió diciéndole que se sentía mal .

Ella le dijo que no era el único , Dwight y Ángela no aparecían .

P: Quizás estén en la bodega,ya que me dijiste que les dijera a los dos verdad? bueno fue lo que entendí ya que estabas prácticamente tartamudeando y lo tuve que deducir 😅

Y si están en el depósito ?Ángela? - ese pensamiento hizo que Jim saliera del baño y baje ala bodega corriendo.

Al llegar se encontró con lo peor, Dwight y Ángela se estaban besando.💔

Los dos se voltearon , Dwight le agradeció por el detalle y los juguetes, Ángela solo estaba sonrojada y cargo al gato y agradeció , de donde mierda salió ese gato.

Esa semana Dwight le agradeció por ser su Cupido.

Esas noches la pasaba tan mal .que ahora ver a Dwight intentando hablarle o las veces que lo miraba triste , Jim solo quería pensar en otras cosas , sabía que sería imposible que Dwight este triste por su culpa .

El se dio cuenta que ya no espera a Ángela , seguro se pelearon por eso el está así .

\----------------------------

Buenas noches Jim otra vez estás sumiso en tus pensamientos ya es hora de irnos 

Si lo siento- volteando se y vio a Michael y Toby 

T: Jim nosotros vamos a ir a un Bar fantástico ,te interesaría ir con nosotros 😐

M: si vamos , Jim anímate 😃

J: 😅ya les dije que mi abuela se quedará una semana más en mi casa así que agradecería que lo entenderían

T: claro que lo entendemos 🙂

M: 🥺😔 bueno entonces nos vamos Toby 

T: si 🙂

J : diviértanse

Jim espero un rato a que ellos se fueran y empezó a alistarse , camino lento decidió ir un rato al baño antes de abrir el grifo escucho susurros era obvio que era de Andy pero el otro sonido sonaba exactamente a Ángela.

El salió tan rápido , como si hubiese visto un fantasma se metió a su carro no sabía qué hacer irse o confirmar que era Ángela.

Lastimosamente tuvo que esperar más de 15 min para confirmar que era Ángela .

Ella salía junto a Andy ,subieron al carro de Andy y se marcharon .

Quería gritar , no sabía que hacer.

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😢


	6. 🤭

Dwight llegó temprano ,subió el ascensor como de costumbre , el ambiente era muy calmado estaba tan agradecido que este día no le estaban incomodando con las cámaras. 

Al ingresar se dio cuenta que el único que estaba allí era Jim.

👀🚶🏃 Salió corriendo ,lejos de Jim ,se fue por la escaleras , este día era tan bueno , no soportaría más estar con Jim sabiendo que lo odiaba 😢

Se sentó en la escaleras , como es posible que le duela con solo verlo , Dwight cubrió su cara con sus manos

J: Dwight 

Dwight no podía creerlo escucho la voz de Jim , su corazón comensaba a latir con fuerza .

Se volteó mirando hacia arriba ,era Jim .

Dwight se paró de inmediato.

D: Jim ??

J: podemos hablar un momento

D : Si síii!! claro por supuesto Jim!! vamos a otro lugar o podríamos

J: Dwight cálmate , aquí está bien 

Dwight se acercó dejando un metro de distancia entre ellos , Jim se sentía nervioso ,no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado.

Dwight no entendía por qué Jim estaba tan rojo ,quizás esté enfermó .

J: lo siento Dwight lo que te dije ese día no es verdad ,yo realmente no te odio , yo 

El corazón de Jim quería explotar ,por fin tuvo el valor era ahora o nunca tenía que confesar la verdad ,miro a los ojos de Dwight .

Dwight estaba llorando ?

Se sorprendió al verlo llorar .

D: Jim , no me odias 😢

J: no Dwight lo siento tanto 

Dwight no aguanto más y abrazo a Jim y las lágrimas aumentaban .

Jim, quería llorar pero de felicidad , Dwight estaba abrazándolo.

D: Jim ,no quiero que sea un sueño

J: no lo es 

D : tampoco quiero que sea una broma cruel

J: no lo es Dwight , 

Dwight y Jim se separaron , los dos limpiaron sus lágrimas.

D : entonces podemos volver a hacer amigos 🥺

J: lo siento pero no quiero ser tu amigo 

D : no entiendo , entonces por qué 

J : Dwight un paso a la vez okey 

D: pero quiero saber porqué yo fui al que ignoraste , yo sufrí por lo que hiciste Jim no sabes cuánto - Dwight dijo entre lágrimas - Michael ese idiota fue quien te hizo la broma yo solo quería devolverte y me gritaste que me odiabas ,tu Jim eres al único que pudo llamar amigo .Jim por favor no quiero que vuelvas a evitarme

J : Dwight ,tu no tienes idea lo que sufrí yo ,yo ..

D: tu que 

A: 🤨 Dwight que haces aquí .

Dwight vio que Jim no decía nada ,no quería dejarlo así pero sería mejor darle un poco más de tiempo a Jim 😕 .

Jim se quedó parado si decir nada ,su única oportunidad se había ido .

A: por qué están a solas y tan juntos ?

D: no es nada Ángela ,solo callate y vámonos 

Dwight se fue con Ángela .

Tomo unos minutos respiro y se fue a trabajar.

Dwight era muy atento con el , le invito algunas galletas y le llevo café .

Jim no quería que fuera así ya que antes no era tan atenta y amable , pero lo estaba disfrutando y vio la cara molesta de Ángela. A pesar de todo estaba mejor .

Dwight al final se despidió con un abrazo,una sonrisa y una mirada dulce , no quería pero se estaba enamorando más. 

Sabía que tenía una oportunidad al ver a Dwight y Ángela irse discutiendo.

\---_----------_--------------

T:Michael 

M:Si Toby 

T:Te traje el helado que que te gustó esa noche 

M:Ohh enserio 🥺 gracias ☺️

T: y también quería saber si podríamos ir al bar que conocimos la semana pasada

M:Ohh si claro , fue divertido esa noche 😅

T: bueno eso es todo

Toby salió nervioso , Toby aún estaba planeando como enamorar a Michael.💓


End file.
